disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Who I Am
"Who I Am" is a pop song performed by Austin Moon (Ross Lynch), and written by Ally Dawson, and featured in Magazines & Made-Up Stuff. This song was played during the glow-in-the-dark themed party held at Sonic Boom to get to the magazine cover by impressing Megan. Also, in Moon Week & Mentors, Lucy Gluckman performed this song on America's Top Talent. In reality, the song was written by Shelly Peiken, Sam Hollander and Steve Shebby. Lyrics Oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh Maybe I shouldn't have lied I was in over my head All the games that I played Just played me instead Please forgive me, I'm trying to forget I was too busy frettin', how dumb can I get Oh oh oh, so busted Oh oh oh, I messed it up, up, up Gonna tell you what, what, what Gonna dance like a freak, I'mma be tonight Sing the wrong words into the mic 'Cause that's just who I am (that's me), that's just who I am (that's me) I won't care if they laugh at me if I lose my grip on gravity I'm doing the best I can 'Cause that's just who I, that's just who I am Oh oh oh oh oh The magic wand is dead and gone I don't wanna play pretend You'll never see that wannabe I'm back to myself again You best believe me, I swear I'm over it Ha, the kid is back (where the party at?) The night ain't over yet Oh oh oh, no stressin' Oh oh oh, I'm fessin' up, up, up Gonna tell you what, what, what (come on) Gonna dance like a freak, I'mma be tonight Sing the wrong words into the mic 'Cause that's just who I am (that's me), that's just who I am (that's me) I won't care if they laugh at me if I lose my grip on gravity I'm doing the best I can 'Cause that's just who I, that's just who I am Maybe I'm only human So what's so wrong with that? When I don't know what I'm doing Gotta cut myself some slack 'Cause I'm a work in progess And there's no turning back There's no turning back 'Cause I got it like, got it like Got it like that Oh oh oh oh oh You know I got it like that Oh oh oh oh oh Yeah that's right, you know Oh oh oh oh oh Sing it Gonna dance like a freak, I'mma be tonight Sing the wrong words into the mic 'Cause that's just who I am, that's just who I am I won't care if they laugh at me if I lose my grip on gravity I'm doing the best I can 'Cause that's just who I, that's just who I am Everybody now Gonna dance like a freak, I'mma be tonight Sing the wrong words into the mic 'Cause that's just who I am, that's just who I am I won't care if they laugh at me if I lose my grip on gravity I'm doing the best I can 'Cause that's just who I, that's just who I am Category:Songs Category:Austin and Ally Category:Songs from Television Series Category:Ross Lynch